


Star-Shaped Fruit

by GrimHeaperr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Keith is bad with feelings, Kingdom Hearts AU, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), SHEITH - Freeform, gkVHFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHeaperr/pseuds/GrimHeaperr
Summary: Lance gives Keith a paopu fruit.





	Star-Shaped Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Something short for week two of my [fic-fest](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/178229608794/its-my-favorite-time-of-year-again-halloween). Three more themes left!

"Keith, look what I found!"

Keith turned to find Lance running up to him, blue-plaid uniform pants stained with grass and dirt. The white of his collared shirt was covered in sand. Blood bubbled on top of a shallow cut on Lance's cheek. His backpack had pieces of grass stuck to it.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Keith's eyes scanned over the taller boy's body before they caught what Lance was talking about.

"That's not important!" Lance held out a star to Keith. It seemed to glow a misty yellow, but when Keith blinked, the mist was gone. "Look! A paopu fruit!"

"Papou fruit?" Keith echoed. He tilted his head to the side. The 'fruit' had leaves on each of its pointed sides, and the fruit itself was about the size of Lance's hand. "No thanks." He didn't know what it was, but it looked odd. He wasn't going to eat it, especially if Lance had to pick it off from a tree.

Lance spluttered. "No thanks? No thanks?! Keith--" Lance tossed the fruit he offered to Keith in the air before catching it again. "This is your ticket to getting with Shiro!"

Keith felt the blush bloom across his face before he had the chance to stop it. "What?" he asked, offended.

"Oh!" Lance knocked his arm on his forehead. "You moved here a two months ago. Man, I'm surprised you haven't heard."

"Heard of what?" Keith said flatly, inching away from Lance. Lance caught the movement and slung his arm around Keith's shoulder. He held the fruit directly in front of Keith's face.

"This, my boy," Keith tried to shrug him off to no avail, "is the Paopu Fruit. Legend has it that when you share this with a special someone, you will be a part of each other's lives, no matter what!" Lance unhooked his arm from Keith's shoulders and shoved the fruit in Keith's hand. "Everyone knows you're too constipated to tell Shiro you like him, so share this with him instead."

Keith blanched as he tried to give the fruit back to Lance. "I'm not going to share some magical fruit with Shiro. That's stupid."

Lance swatted Keith's hand away. Lance smiled. "Maybe, but think about it: You and Shiro will be a part of each other's lives, forever and ever." Lance sang the last part.

Keith glanced at the star-shaped fruit. It felt heavy in his hand, large green leaves tickling the sides of his fingers and the back of his hand. He's had a crush on Shiro since he first moved to Altea Isle. Shiro was his neighbor. He helped Keith and his mother carry boxes into their new home. They spent late nights sending airplane-messages to each other from their open windows. Shiro made it a point to walk with Keith every day to school since it started. He also made sure Keith was included in his friend group, whether Keith wanted to be a part of it or not.  Shiro was kinda and thoughtful, and Keith appreciated his help in getting adjusted to a new life.

In the late hours of the night, Keith would think about Shiro: The way his smile exposed a dimple, or the throatiness of his laughter. He also found himself wishing their touches would last longer. He wanted to lean into hugs and reach back when their fingers brushed.

_Would this really help?_

"Think about it, man. I'm going to share this with Allura tomorrow. See ya!" Lance waved goodbye to Keith as they walked their separate ways home.

Keith couldn't stop looking at the fruit on his way home. His feet crunched on the gravel as he stared at it. Lance's voice echoed in his head.

Even when Shiro got a confession.

_No matter what._

Even if Shiro got a girlfriend.

_No matter what._

Even if Keith had to move away again.

_No matter what._

"Keith?"

Keith jolted. When he turned around, Shiro was a few feet behind him. His white button-up was unbuttoned and untucked. His blue tie that was always presentable hung loosely around his neck.

_How long have I been standing here?_

"I thought that was you. Did you get lost?" He teased. Keith's breath caught in his throat. He looked for somewhere to throw the fruit. His neighborhood didn't have the stone fences the town did, nor was there any shrubbery for the atrocity to hide. The ground was flat with patches of grass, sand, and man-made gravel paths. Keith hid the fruit behind his back as he turned to greet Shiro.

He waved awkwardly, smile limp.

Shiro chuckled. "What do you have there?"

"Nothing!" Keith stuttered out, his voice cracking on the lie. Shiro cocked an eyebrow and let his school bag drop to the gravel with a noisy thud. Keith took a step back, pivoting his foot as if to run.

"Nothing?" Shiro challenged. Shiro leaned to the side to peer past Keith's arm. Keith shifted his body.

"Nothing," Keith parroted. His eyes began to blur Shiro's silhouette in the pale blue moonlight. His palms started to sweat as Shiro walked closer.

Shiro grew up in the isles, wouldn't he know what this was? Keith would rather die than be caught with some mystical fruit that bound people together.

Keith moved to toss the fruit in a random direction, but Shiro caught his hand before he could do that. Keith could see Shiro process what it was -- his expression changed from curious, to recognition to... something else. Shiro's teasing smile flatlined.

Shiro retracted his hand too quickly.

"Who gave you that?" he asked, voice even.

Keith sucked in a breath. "Lance." With shaking fingers, Keith pushed his bangs behind his ear before the shorter strands hid his face again.

"Oh," Shiro said, an odd tone to his voice, "Did you eat it together?"

"No!" Keith shouted. He stuttered an apology. "No," he said more calmly, "He just... he told me about it. He said that I should share it with... with..." when Keith looked up, Shiro's gaze was on him. He could see the cool grey of Shiro's eyes and smell the cologne he always wore. The salty sea air of the island mixed with the scent, and in the cool of the summer night, Keith could feel Shiro's body heat. "With someone special."

Shiro hummed. "Well," he started as he turned around. Keith felt his heart drop as Shiro's back faced him. He watched as the older student grabbed his bag. "Those fruits are pretty rare to find." Shiro walked past Keith after he flashed Keith a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You should save it, and share it with someone special."

Keith heard Shiro's footsteps crunch the gravel. He bit his lip, thinking. Keith's leg started to shake the longer he waited, and the seconds it took to come to a decision felt like hours.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. "Wait," Keith called out, back still facing Shiro. When Keith opened his eyes, he looked to the stars. A white line streaked across the sky before it disappeared into the vast dark blue.

_No matter what._

Keith turned around, shoulders set and the decision made.

"Shiro... do you want to share this with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/grimkohai) or [tumblr](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> (May or may not continue this... hmmmMMM)


End file.
